A Day Out Of Ordinary
by Platina1499
Summary: Just a simple drabble about Tsuna babysitting young Hibari Kyoya for a day.


Why was he standing in an elegant garden with carved stone pathway and a pond with fish under a cherry tree?

Oh right, he was looking for a part-time job while his short stay in Japan and by chance noticed a hiring paper on a wall which leads to why he was in an enormous mansion in traditional-Japanese style.

Ha. Very natural indeed.

Intimidating guards were everywhere, each holding a samurai sword. Was he in the 1700s? From what he can see, this was evidently a prominent family and it was weird they let a no-body like him to babysit. Maybe they were confident of their security. Which reminds him, why were there '_danger_' and '_caution_' sign all around the hiring paper on the wall? _Gulp. _Hope he could get along with the guards.

"_Sawada-san_, It is my absolute pleasure to meet you," said a voice from behind. He turned around to see a beauty in formal Japanese clothes. Milky, white skin; dark, raven, wavy hair; resolute, grey eyes; and perfect almond-shaped face to get along with graceful, red kimono embossed in white flowers over fading indigo mountains. "My name is _Hibari_ *_Manami_."

Ah, she caught him gawking. How embarrassing.

"The pleasure is mine," Thank _kami_ he didn't stutter, "my name is _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, *_yoroshiku onegaishimas._" _Manami-san _sent a small smile in response.

"Please, follow me." We went through numerous *_shoji _doors, each revealing different yet simple and harmonizing aspect. Comfortable air suffused throughout. Scary guards already in the edge of his mind. He was musing over their beauty until _Manami-san _brought back his attention to what he was suppose to do.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't catch what you were saying."

_Manami-san _stifled a giggle. "I'm glad this mansion is to your liking."

_Tsuna _scratched the back of his head. "It is quite captivating."

"It took quite an effort."

"So you were saying?" _Manami-san_ immediately gazed down at the question. Repentant eyes glimmering a little. "I would like you to take care of my son _Kyoya_. He is a lonely child. My husband and I are mostly away on important meetings and he is clumsy on socializing. He has tendency of being pushy when things don't go his way so he doesn't have a lot of friends. Today, my husband and I will be away 'till tomorrow and I do not wish him to stay alone in this big house."

"That works for me, but aren't there maids and others to stay with him?"

_Manami-san _paused before answering. "... Many couldn't handle _Kyoya _being _pushy._" Hm? What does that mean? "I must leave now. Please take good care of our _Kyoya._ Feel free to ask for whatever you need from the maids." She left with a small bow. Tsuna gazed at her retreating figure before facing the door before him.

'What did she mean by pushy?' he wondered. Hope _Kyoya_ wouldn't play tricks on him; he was always an easy target for those. Oh yeah, forgot to ask his age. He somewhat nervously reached for the _shoji _door which slid open smoothly. He gasped at the sight before him. Unlike other rooms that were furnished in simple provisions and painted scrolls, this particular room was adorned with black *_lacquerwares_. It had an open door that captured the most beautiful view of the garden. (Quite similar to the one in future_ Hibari_'s secret base, only to be filled with_ sakura _trees.) He almost didn't notice a figure in a corner of the room, looking at the very garden.

"Are you _Kyoya-kun_?" The boy looked about seven. He had the same graceful features as _Manami-san _except for the distinct indifference in his grey eyes and his fluffy raven hair cut short above the neck. He wore a black *_yukata._ Not moving, _Kyoya_ glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before shifting back to the garden outside.

"Hn..." Guess it's save to say that was a yes? Tsuna settled himself before a low, lacquer table.

_Silence..._ Maybe he should introduce himself.

"Hi there, _Kyoya-kun._ My name is _Tsunayoshi._ Call me _Tsuna _for short."

_Silence..._

"I'll take care of you for the day. Let's have fun, _ne_?"

_Silence... _Wait... Wait, wait. Could it be..?

"I can call you _Kyoya _right?"

_Silence..._ Could it be... That _Kyoya_ giving him silent treatment..?

_Silence... _His suspicion was confirmed! Uwaahh-! The comfortable atmosphere he breathed in before vanished into this heavy and super awkward vibe. He wanted to grab the _*__katana_ on the stand and cut through the uncomfortable air like butter to take a breather. Too bad the guards won't let him make an attempt.

_Another Silence... _Arrggghhhh! If anyone didn't believe awkwardness and literally choke someone, that person better switch places with him. How should he get out of this situation?! He barely knew anything about him. _Manami-san_ did say he was not sociable but not _this_ bad! Quit this job? He really needed money to return home...

Two figures in the room froze in there for eternity until...

_Peep!_

_Kyoya _stared straight to _Tsuna,_ examining him until he found a moving yellow fluff ball inside the breast pocket of the collar shirt. It wiggled out to the open, a fluffy chick popping out its head to be exact.

"Uwah! You're not suppose to come out now~!" _Tsuna _frantically tried to cover it from the other's view with his hands.

_Peep!_

The chick freed itself from his grasp and landed safely onto the table.

_Peep! Peep! _It cheered in delight as it marched in circles like some sort of celebration.

"I'm so sorry _Kyoya_! I know I shouldn't have brought it with me but it was strolling in the streets with a cat preying on it so I couldn't help but save it and-" _Tsuna_ stopped his excuses when he noticed _Kyoya_ staring. He was keeping his indifferent face but- WAIT, WAS THAT SPARKLES COMING OFF FROM HIS EYES?!

"..." _Kyoya_'s attention was solely focused on the dancing chick. The sparkles increased each passing minutes and _Tsuna _saw his cheeks tinged in pink.

"... Do you want to touch it?" _Kyoya_ turned to him with sparkling eager in his eyes and quickly approached toward the table. It was interesting to see _Kyoya _all tensed up while cautiously poking the small animal.

"Do you like it?"

"..." _Kyoya_ responded with a deep flush. _Tsuna _just watched him trying to convince the fluff ball to accept a red ribbon to tie around it. He laughed at their little struggle. His chuckle got worse when _Kyoya_ sent him a death glare, obviously embarrassed. He came to an immediate halt when a silver tonfa smashed where he was a second ago if it wasn't by his intuition.

"..." Oh-oh, seems like _Kyoya_ wasn't pleased with the turn of event. He jumped out of the way when _Kyoya_ lounged at him with his trusty tonfas in his hands. Hm. So this is _Kyoya_'s way of pushing people.

(_Whoosh. _Dodge _Bam!_ Dodge. Repeat.)

"Stop running away, herbivore." _Kyoya _lashed out, irritated. _Kyoya _was attac-(ahem, I mean playing tag) around now-slightly-dented room with the table the chick was on, currently struggling to pry out of the ribbon's knot, at the center.

"I wouldn't want any bruises right?" Aggravated by the response, _Kyoya_ tried to reach across the table where _Tsuna _was currently at and land a blow. He bumped hard on the table in the process, sending still-bonded chick to fly out to air. (I believe I can fly~ I believe I can touch the sky~) _Kyoya_'s eyes widened as he saw in split second the chick floating in the air tweeting whatever it was saying before gravity did its job.

"Ah..!" _Kyoya _squeaked out, barely audible. _Tsuna_ flung down at the table, hitting his ribs on the side hard(ouch), and safely caught the fluff ball. They exhaled in sync. _Tsuna_ chuckled in relief.

"That was a close one huh?" _Kyoya _percieve it undamaged before quietly settled back to his seat.

"Hn..." _Tsuna _observed him thoroughly and spotted something.

".. Do you want to keep it?" _Kyoya_ shot his head up in surprise. _Tsuna _could see him fidgeting so he waited patiently. After a minute or two, _Kyoya _spoke in a tone that betrayed his eyes.

"... If you are alright with it..." It was amusing to see how he struggled to keep his excitement to himself. Kind of cute in a way too.

"Well that's settled!" _Tsuna_ settled and set the chick back to its place. "What will you name it?"

_Kyoya _knitted his eyebrows with a hand on his chin as he contemplated. "... _Hibird_." (Is it just me that when I first heard its name I thought it was like, "Hi, bird"? _Gulp._ I sense a killing aura behind me.)

"That's cute!" _Blush. _This child was delectable than he thought.

=:3# (-my attempt on making a bunny with a carrot)

"Puma."

"Persian."

"Pika."

"Penguin."

"Polar bear."

"Poodle."

"Porcupine."

"Eh? You like porcupines?"

"Hn."

"Huh, I thought you only like fussy animals."

"I like every small animals."

"Then what about puma?"

"... They are carnivores. They're strong."

"Oh." Despite being a shy child, he expressed himself well. Well, sometimes too much. "What do you usually do when you're parents are away?"

"Nothing changes. I train."

"What about television?"

"Not interesting."

"They do have animal discoveries shows."

"..."

"Do you go out often?"

"No... There's no reason to." It's been a while since _Kyoya_ had made a long conversation with or without violence. The house maids eavesdropped in astonishment.

"It's about time..." _Tsuna _looked at the time and stood up. _Kyoya_ looked up with curiosity. "I'll take you somewhere fun."

The maids squirmed into hiding the moment the door opened. _Tsuna _led the way while_ Kyoya _followed and the one in front suddenly halted along the way.

"It may be too late to say this but... I wonder where the exit is..?" _Kyoya _sighed.

(Why can't I make an _arrow_ or the _carrot_?! My poor little bunny :C)

Red paper lanterns glowed above the various food stands and the sea of colorful _kimonos_ moving slowly in traffic. Sweet and sour smells of_ *takoyaki, *taiyaki, *okonomiyaki, _grilled squids, sweet corns, grilled fish, and sweet dumplings suffused throughout. _Tsuna _stood at the entrance being rather pierced by the deadly glare of certain someone. He barely dodged upcoming tonfa.

"I hate crowding."

"There are lots of fun things that are worth it." _Tsuna _quickly pulled him along wave to the nearest game stand. "I'll pay."

"Welcome! 100 _yen_ per game with four shots each. You just have to shoot down your prize!" The man handed two toy rifles to them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_"_Aw_,_ I missed."

"Haha! You'll get the next one mister!"

_Bang!_

"I did it!" _Tsuna_ squealed in delight.

"Hahaha! Told you so. Here's your lion cub!"

"Now you try, _Kyoya_!"

"Hmph."

_Bang!_

How was it physically possible for all dolls to trample onto the ground like dominoes? Good thing he made _Kyoya_ to only take things he liked. The man would have cried.

"Now! Let's catch some goldfish!"

(/^0^)/ YO!

A little boy strolled to his mother with cotton candy in his hand, laughing. Everyone was gathering to grassy fields for *_hanabi. _In the isolated stairway to a shrine, two set next to twelve bags of goldfish. _Tsuna _was wearing a fox mask, munching on candy apple. _Kyoya,_ on the other hand, was holding _Hibird,_ that somehow managed to survive all the ruckus, with is lucky-cat mask on the side.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" _Tsuna_ peered at his game partner.

"Hn..." Though he didn't want to admit it, the time he had with _Tsuna _was pretty fun.

Especially the sparring.

...

No.

Only that.

...

"_Tsunayoshi._"

"Call me _Tsuna_!"

_Glare._

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Hold out your hand." _Kyoya_ said, menacingly.

"Uh.. Okay...?" _Tsuna_ did as he was told and something dropped into it. It was a small lucky charm with a tuna sewed on it. _Kyoya_ looked away. He felt fuzzy inside.

"As.. Thanks..." He murmured.

_*Pheewwww_~ **BOOM!**

Colorful flowers blossomed in the night sky, showering its colors to the audience. _Tsuna _saw them glow on _Kyoya'_s face. He wondered what color it would be without them.

"*_Arigato_!" _Tsuna_ shouted in admist of loud noises. He heard a faint "Hn" soon after. Beautiful fireworks continued; showing its intriguing yet mystifying shines as it hazily reflected down below.

~(^U^~) Almost done~!

Moths and other insects fluttered under the light pole. It was well past midnight and _Tsuna_ was quite worried that guards with samurai swords would start attacking him. They walked in silence; each holding six bags of goldfish with _Hibird_ slept comfortably on _Kyoya_'s fluffy hair. _Tsuna_ glanced over at his companion. He was barely awake, keep nodding his head while he swayed side to side, but he kept struggling. He asked _Kyoya_ a minute ago if he wants a piggy back ride. The response he got was ice-cold deadly glare. Guess his pride won't let him. Soon after glaring, _Kyoya_ doze off again; this time nearly crashing to the ground if it wasn't for _Tsuna._ He expected an another glare, only to notice he was unconscious. He was seriously glad for that. He certainly didn't want to be chased by pride-damaged skylark tomorrow. He was figuring out how to get to _Kyoya_'s home when he was delightedly greeted by previously mentioned guards. Turned out they were following them in the shadows. _Tsuna _was happy that his loads were off as he walked together with the guards with sleeping _Kyoya_ on his back. The scary guards were too scared of _Kyoya_ to hold him.

THE END

**(A/N) Platina here! Yayyy! I'm finished with this story! (C:) I can't believe I seriously finished it! (XD) I wrote _Tsuna _and _Kyoya_ too much! (DX) Was really tempted to write Hibari but I didn't want to confuse the reader. (Several times I had to stop myself from writing Hibari) Sorry for not being creative enough to repeat the same names and descriptions over and over again. (:C) I hope I created a friendly atmosphere between _Tsuna _and Hibari_. (_Yes~! Now I can write Hibari as much as I want! :D Muahahaha!) I hope you didn't have a hard time reading this. Did I describe/wrote out Hibari correctly? Not too sure. What do you think about his mother? **

**Now for some little fun of explaining stuff! XD Yay!**

_*Manami -_** means, "affectionate beauty" or "love sea"**

_*Yoroshiku onegaishimas - _**for people who haven't watched **_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_** it means, "Please treat me well" or "Please take care of me."**

_*shoji doors - _**search up the image on google. They're slideing doors with papers as cover.**

_*lacquerwares - _**search up "black Korean lacquers." They are beautiful. **

*_yukata - _**is something what Kenshin in _Ruruni Kenshin_ or Gintoki (kind of) in _Gintama_ wears.**

_*katana_ - **by no mean to offend but wow. If you don't know this, then you've missed out cool animes that involves one. (See above)**

_*takoyaki, *taiyaki, and *okonomiyaki _- **among them, taiyaki is my favorite! I call it 붕어빵 though...**

_*hanabi _- **you don't know hanabi? Well then, listen to _Fire Flower_ song by vocaloid Kagamine Len! X3**

_*Pheewwww_~ - **quite embarrassing to say, but that is only way I could think of and write the sound for the fire work thing shooting up. **

*_Arigato _- **(looks at you strangely) Have you watched anime before?**

**Done! Thanks for reading! Arigato minna! **

**바이 바이~**

ㅋ I bet you couldn't read the last one. Ah. Such evil me.


End file.
